


it's a viknik sickfic!

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Witch Viktor, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Yuuri's not feeling well so Viktor uses a little magick to nurse him.





	it's a viknik sickfic!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viknik? Broomstick!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727262) by [elesssar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesssar/pseuds/elesssar). 



“Vitya, are you sure all this is necessary?”

Yuuri watches in faint amusement as Viktor places a beautiful blue crystal on the nightstand, adjusting it until he gives a little satisfied nod. He looks ethereal, Yuuri thinks, with his hair falling over his shoulder in a messy braid, a few wisps breaking free to frame his face. Unlike Yuuri who has a miserable cold with a fever to boot and looks like he’s been hit by a truck.

Viktor smiles and presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“Smithsonite is good for boosting the immune system,” he explains, gesturing to the crystal. “It’ll help you get over you cold. This one here,” he continues, tapping a larger purple crystal, “is Amethyst which is good for your chest. I use it to help with my asthma.”

Yuuri regards the crystals skeptically. Viktor had explained how crystals worked in relation to magick and he’d stressed that it was important to  _ believe  _ that they would help. So Yuuri tries to trust him but it’s hard after years of mainstream cold medicine doing the bare minimum to believe that anything else could work.

But he supposes it can’t hurt.

Viktor seems to note his concern and says kindly, “It’s okay if you can’t believe it. They’ll still work the way they should. It’s only me who has to channel their energy.”

“Okay,” Yuuri croaks, feeling a little better at that. The last thing he wants is to upset Viktor by ruining his attempts to make him feel better.

“Regardless of what you might think, you’re not projecting a lot of negativity,” Viktor goes on, throwing a wool blanket round Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri sniffles rubbing his nose with a soft smile. “I feel like I’m always projecting negativity.”

“Well, you certainly radiate anxiety quite often,” Viktor admits, peeling back his sleeve to reveal a silver chain around his wrist. When he turned his hand over, Yuuri could see a rough green stone situated just over his pulse point. “My mama gave me this before my first big competition. Emerald is good for calming anxiety. Now I wear it to all your competitions.”

Yuuri watches a blush spread across Viktor’s cheeks as he says, “It’s...emerald is considered the Unconditional Love stone.”

Yuuri’s heart melts looking at his fiancé’s sweet face, all flushed and sheepish and absolutely adorable. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky. A little voice in the back of his mind wonders if Viktor ever used magick to guide them on their path towards one another.

“Can I touch it?” Yuuri asks, remembering what Viktor said about his witchy things being very personal.

When Viktor nods and offers his wrist, Yuuri gently places the pad of his middle finger over the rough stone. It feels almost like it’s tingling beneath his touch.

“It feels...” he says, unable to quite articulate what he means through his fever. “Safe,” is what he goes with in the end and this seems to be the right thing to say.

Viktor’s eyes shine with delight. “You can feel it?” he asks in wonderment and his voice is so soft and full that Yuuri feels it in his chest.

Yuuri keeps gently stroking the stone, a small smile playing on his lips. Physically, it feels harsh but touching it does something to him which is almost like falling asleep. He wonders if this is what makes Viktor feel so much like home.

The quiet that falls after that is tender and sweet. Yuuri settles into Viktor’s arms, still playing absently with the crystal on Viktor’s pale wrist. He’s touched to know that Viktor uses his magick to look after him - to calm him at competitions and nurse him to health. His heart feels like it’s swelling and Yuuri doesn’t think his chest will be able to contain it.

Though he still feels absolutely miserable and there’s definitely a cough brewing deep in his lungs, he finds, inexplicably, that he does feel somewhat less awful. But it’s a different kind of good that he feels that isn’t quite physical or emotional. It just is.

“When you’re taking a nap, I’ll blend some eucalyptus for your congestion,” Viktor says quietly, words mumbled into Yuuri’s bedraggled hair. Then his hand comes to rest on Yuuri’s burning forehead and he adds, “and you really need some fever reducer.”

“Hmm, later,” Yuuri sighs, far too comfortable to consider letting Viktor move.

“Later,” Viktor agrees. “Rest now, my emerald.”

Yuuri’s blush has little to do with his fever.


End file.
